


Of Gods and Monsters, Fragment e4,1: Mid-June, 2077

by bzarcher, solarbird



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Backroom Dealings, Calculations, Conditioning, Doubt, Fucked Up, Gen, Memory Alteration, Numbani (Overwatch), Politics, Talon Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Talon Emily "Oilliphéist" Gardner, Talon Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Talon Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Talon Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Talon!Emily, Talon!Mercy, Talon!Pharah, Talon!Tracer, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird
Summary: Moira O’Deorain has won. Her rivals within Talon destroyed, her trio of loyal Weapons - the Changed and copper-eyed Tracer, the silver-eyed Oilliphéist, and golden-eyed Widowmaker - at her command, to remake the world.But even though Akande Ogundimu and Gabriel Reyes are dead, not everyone in Talon shares in her vision of a new world, while others are wondering how to turn her triumph to their own advantage.This story - a side-step/alternate-ending sequel toThe Armourer and the Living Weapon- will be told in a series of eddas, sagas, fragments, texts, and cantos, all of which serve their individual purposes. To follow it as it appears,please subscribe to the series.





	Of Gods and Monsters, Fragment e4,1: Mid-June, 2077

"Did either you feel like they were being very _patient_ with us?" Kamaria frowned. "As though we were problems to be handled, instead of peers?"

"If that's how you say condescended to in Swahili," Jabari said, "then yes. Moira has never been less than insufferable that way, but having that Vishkar woman onboard has made the atmosphere dramatically worse."

"I agree this is concerning," Maximilien replied, "but Moira's weapons are excellent force multipliers. So long as we're able to keep tabs on them, I think we can make this work to our advantage."

"That is, I think, part of the problem," Kamaria replied. "They are, as you say, _Moira's_ weapons. Yes, we can do a great deal of work with them, but... they more hers, than ours."

"You have a private militia," Maximilien pointed out. "As do you, Jabari. Does it strike you as so strange that she would decide to build one of her own?"

" _They_ aren't on the _board_ ," snapped Jabari.

"It hardly matters, given that board operations are by consensus, not majority vote. Our _resources_ are what matter. From a functional standpoint, the Weapons are just extensions of O'Deorain, and Ziegler and Vaswani are the only new voices that count."

"As if they're any different? They vote as a bloc."

"I'm not as convinced of that," Kamaria conceded. "Moira had to work a bit to keep Vaswani mollified a couple of times. And... we did get the force shakeups we needed. Have you looked over Widowmaker's strategy documents?"

"I have," he grumbled. "They're quite good. I had few notes."

"I agree - but I also think, perhaps, that the three of us should start checking in with each other like this more regularly. _Privately_."

"I think that's a good idea. I was about to suggest it," Jabari agreed. "Back-channel communication between the like-minded is important."

Maximilien considered the statement, behind his unmoving Omnic mask. "Yes," he finally said. "That sounds most... prudent. Next week, then?"

"I'll hold open the time," Jabari agreed.

"I will as well," said Kamaria. "Good day, Max, Good day, Jabari."

Kamaria disconnected from the conference, and sat in her private office overlooking Unity Plaza in Numbani, tapping her nose with her index finger. _We're getting what we need, whenever we ask for it. Why, then, am I so nervous?_

**Author's Note:**

> To follow this story, [subscribe to the series via this link](https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024), rather than to the individual eddas or sagas.


End file.
